Supernatural Minds
by animagirl
Summary: After diverting the apocalypse with the Winchesters, losing Bobby and finally leaving Purgatory with Dean. Alec Singer wants to have a normal life now. She had enough of the Supernatural and is now working at an antique shop. Though she does find it difficult keeping herself normal. Paranoia has always been common sense for her. ReidXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.**

Summary: After diverting the apocalypse with the Winchesters, losing Bobby and finally leaving Purgatory with Dean. Alec Singer wants to have a normal life now. She had enough of the Supernatural and is now working at an antique shop. Though she does find it difficult keeping herself normal. Paranoia has always been common sense for her. ReidXOC

Alec Singer looks like Lucy Hale.

(1) Wikipedia.

Prolong:  
_**  
**__I took it and took a long swing. I ran my hands through my tangled brown hair. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I looked at the room I grew up knowing the things that we are not really alone in the dark for 17years. Memories of how Bobby came and rescued me from those vampires freshly played on mind._

The fear...

My families dead bodies...

I remember everything. I was only 8years old watching my parents being drained of blood and my little brother screaming for mercy.

Purgatory had been my undoing. I wanted normal so badly. We work so hard and save human kind and what we get in the end is a crappy motel room and in hope that one day this will all be worth something.

"It's better than hell, at least you have a fighting chance. When I was in hell you just felt helpless," Dean had once told me.

I wondered then that Dean and Sam always saved people and helped people but they always get hurt. If I made it out of Purgatory I'm going to try for a normal life.

**Chapter: 1  
**  
I looked the quaint antique shop. 'Angelus' was written on the top. It was the name Sam thought up when I told him I had inherited my parents antique store when they died. I recalled the night we had discovered the existence of Angels.

We were drunk and he told me Angelus sounded antique and it should cause its latin for angels.

I placed demon traps by exits and windows, I also used salt and placed a demon dagger in a secrete compartment behind the counter. Latin books were hidden in the room in the back. I had a bed, kitchen and bathroom set up there. I was cramped but livable.

My door jiggling open jerked me from my thoughts.

"Good day," smiled an elderly man and I returned it smothering my black hair away from my face.

"Hi, I'm Alec Singer how can I help you?" I asked with a kind smile I could muster.

This is to new beginnings.

**...6months later...**

I took a sip of coffee and stared out at the street. Peaceful... I haven't heard from Dean in a while and Sam has been out of it. I took a deep breath and sipped on the cinnamon tasting drink. I pulled out a bible which was an original copy. I was trying to find something about the angel tablet.

I looked at my watch and groaned in annoyance. I happened to bump into someone as I got up to leave. "S-sorry," I mumbled as I ran out the door. I happen to get a glimpse of messy brown hair and a puppy dog look before I dashed out to open shop.

I had finally gotten the original 14th century journal that I thought was lost after Bobby died. It was obscure latin that would take me a while to work with. The pages of the book was made of human skin and had information of Eve and purgatory- my not so favourite vacation spot.

Sam got it mailed to me and I was in hope that would arrive today with some remains of the phoenix ash we used to kill Eve. I was making an inventory. I may not hunt but I was still in the phonebooks of other hunters looking for help so I'm going to help.

**Normal POV:  
**  
Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan watched the girl run off. Morgan picked up the old book she had dropped.

"What is this? Arabic?" Questioned Morgan as he turned a few pages.

Spencer looked over his friend's shoulder peering curiously at the worn out navy book.

"Its Latin, Latin is an ancient Italic language originally spoken by the Italic Latins in Latium and Ancient Rome. Latin is still used in the creation of new words in modern languages of many different families, including English, and largely in biological taxonomy. Latin and its derivative Romance languages are the only surviving languages of the Italic language family," explained Reid.(1)

"Romance- huh, you just met her but man she is cute," teased Morgan.

"That's a-absurd, I was just stating that her leisure reading is latin which is a dead language, also this in particularly a bible thus I do not have a sort of romantic feeling toward her," he began taking the book out of Morgan's hands.

"Very old and probably one of the original manuscripts," he stated.

"This must be valuable, shouldn't we go give her this?" asked Morgan about to dash out the restaurant.

"She sits here every monday, wednesday and sunday for the last 2months and 1week and 4days. I assume she had recently moved to this area and is escaping something. Perhaps worked in the law inforcement judging by her physique or a traumatic experience. She is very jumpy of unexpected sounds or movements and sometimes dazes for long periods of time. She seems rather private person due to the lack of company when she is here and dresses usually in cargo or jeans with heavy combat boots which must be from male influence. She orders cinnamon coffee or cakes thus has a definite fixation of sweets could be due to childhood," he analysed which stopped Morgan from moving.

"So let me guess you've been checking out this girl for 2months and you're telling me you don't like her," stated Morgan with a huge grin on his face.

Reid's face turned a little red. "No, its just I find her intriguing. Her whole persons say um high s-school dropout but she reads latin literature," he tried to explain himself.

"Whatever let's you sleep at night. Now on sunday you are going to talk to her," Morgan stated.

"What?! I can't talk to her. I mm-mean mean" he began to stammer.

"You're going to give her back her book and TALK to her," instructed Morgan patting his friends back.

Before Spencer can reply Morgan's cellphone rang.

"Baby girl!" He greeted ratherr loudly. Then listened to her message. He looked at his friend tucking his phone away.

"We have a case," he said looking at Spencer with a more non-nonsense tone.

**...Alec POV...  
**  
When I got to my door at Angelus I groaned in annoyance since I dropped the original bible text.

"Bitch," I groaned. Thankfully I learnt from a paranoid old man that keeping a few copies are important.

"Miss your package," said a man and I grinned excitedly.

I signed and opened it. I took out my phone and called Sam as I marvelled at the book.

"Hey Sam!" I greeted.

"Alec, how are you?" He asked.

"Good and you? I hope Dean isn't still being a bitch," I said, knowing that Dean was upset that Sam left the business and stopped hunting.

"I'm alright, Dean and I have reached an agreement that when we are done with Kevin and the angel tablet that I would be done with hunting for good," he said.

I sighed. "Sam with what we know I don't think we could ever be done. I mean look at me. I'm trying the normal thing but I still get calls from hunters wanting help from 'Bobby's girl' I'm working on semi-normal here," I said.

He laughed but I could tell it was dry. "I really enjoyed normal though, you and Garth are tag teaming on Bobby's role... Alec are you angry that I didn't look for you when were in purgatory?" He asked.

I was a little upset afterall even when Sam told Dean to move on with his life with Lisa. He didn't really and I knew he was still searching for a way out for Sam. "No, we talked about it Sam. No deals with demons or anything monster and once someone is dead just leave it at that and you were suppose to get on with your life," I stated.

"Thanks Alec, that made me feel better," he said.

"Okay, anyway I'm going now, call if you guys need any help and thank you for the book! Please take care you two and say hi to Dean for me!" I said cheerfully.

"Take care too Alec- bye," I heard him put the phone off.

I looked back at the really old latin journal and grinned with glee. This is going to be awesome.

**The end of 1st chapter. Love it? Hate it?  
You decide XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.**

Alec Singer looks like Lucy Hale.

Chapter: 2  
  
"Hello, Alec!" Greeted Mrs Hastings. The elder woman wore a pencil skirt, a white blouse and her white hair pinned up in a bun. She had a rather strict composure and often chastised me about my attire. I should dress more girly because I'm so young and I'm wasting. Though my clothes are heavy and bulky but it hides my weapons well. For instance, I carry a demon knife in my left boot, an angel dagger in my right. I carry salt, holy water and a small silver blade in my bag and a gun in my back pocket.

She happened to work at an art gallery and often came to Angelus for some sort of inspiration or antique jewellery.

"How much is for this chain?" asked Mrs Hastings.

Before I could answer a booming voice interrupted me. "Hey there Sheila!" yelled a bad texas accent.

"Garth!" I gasped surprised.

I was engulfed in a hug. "You know its good to feel the love returned for once," he sighed. I laughed as I assumed was thinking about how awkward Dean and Sam are about affection.

I saw Mrs Hastings look at us curiously. Eyeing Garth up and down wondering about our relationship. "Mrs Hastings, let me introduce you to Garth, he is one of my step-brothers," I grinned. Hopefully now she won't get the wrong impression about us. This woman loved the gossip.

"Oh, its a pleasure to meet you," she said holding up her hand

"Pleasure is all mine Sheila," he grinned and kissed her with a cheezy charming expression.

"Well, Mrs Hastings about the chain," I began.

"I'll come back later, I assume you and your brother would like to catch up," she said putting the closed sign on for me before going.

I watched her go smiling then turned to Garth. "People in Texas don't say 'Sheila' that's Australian," I stated with flat stare. "Is that Bobby's hat?" I stared at the worn out trucker hat.

"Yeah, I found it in my closet," he grinned.

"How are things?" I asked changing the subject since the thought of Bobby always stung my chest.

"Alright, and you? How is normal?" He questioned.

"I'm not really normal, I still help out, its just I no longer look for the trouble," I stated.

"It would be nice to see you and the Winchesters working together again. Those two are working in tension. It's not healthy," he stated.

"Those two have always handled their issues on their own. It happened when Sam lost his soul and its happened after Dean returned from hell," I sighed.

"Is that why you left Free Will team?" He asked.

"I didn't leave the team, I'm just giving them their time. I'm always there if they need me. Anyway- I um need sometime to piece myself together," I said more quietly.

"Purgatory- Dean told me. That's really balls," he stated.

"You don't use balls that way," I eyed him. Sam wasn't kidding. He really wants to be Bobby.

"You wanna talk about it? -Purgatory?" He asked.

"No, I don't," I said to him.

"So anyway are you just passing by or am I a special visit?" I asked with a hollow tone.

"Well, both. I'm actually on the way to meet my friend Moose, he is in the middle of the woods hunting a wendigo and he doesn't have a flame thrower. I was wondering if-" he began.

"Wait, you have a guy on a wendigo hunt and you are sitting with me exchanging recipes with me!" I gasped then I ran to the back with a flame thrower.

"Start moving man!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay. Take care of yourself Alec," he waved as he got into his car.

"Don't die!" I yelled back at him. My mood was instantly lightened. Garth had a way of doing that.

**...NORMAL POV...  
**  
At BAU headquarters the week long killings have been done by a woman who wanted revenge from the girls who had bullied her at school.

"Well, that was a long case," stated Gracia.

"Well, I guess we all need our Sunday rest for tomorrow," said JJ.

"Everyone besides Reid. He's meeting with his girl he has been stalking for 2months," teased Morgan.

"Girl?" Said JJ starring at Reid.

"You've been stalking someone for 2months," surprised Emily.

"What's her name?" questioned Gracia by the computer.

"He's going to find out tomorrow when he returns her latin bible," teased Morgan.

"Religious- so that's the book you have been looking at throughout the case."

"Academic."

"Leave Reid alone," JJ stated sticking up for the young agent.

"Thanks JJ," murmured Reid embarrassed.

The next day- Reid looked at the cafe door to see Alec sitting there in one of her long dazes as she flipped through a newspaper. He noted the headline

'High School killer Caught'

"That's a little in accurate, the name of the headline at least. Since she didn't actually kill anyone from a High School but rather elaborated a 10year old plan onto the demise of people who use to bully her at school," he stated to her. Alec looked up at him surprised.

"Ah, well she's crazy," said Alec gazing at him a familiar look hit her eye as she studied him.

"This is your book," he stated thrusting her the bible out.

"Um."

"You dropped it on wednesday when you bumped into me," he explained.

"Oh- thanks I was wondering where it was. I'm Alec Singer," she said taking the book from him.

"Doctor Reid, I mean um call me Spencer. I um usually introduce myself to people at the job like that," he stammered.

**Alec POV:  
**  
He seems rather cute. He reminds me of Sam before the whole Hell came to light with Castiel's social skills. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Sit down, I'm rather new here so I haven't made much friends unless you count the old men and woman who are looking for antiques. I own the antique store called Angelus," I explained.

"You own an antique store, that's unexpected. I would assume you would be in the police force," he stated.

Paranoia suddenly hit me and I suddenly felt a little nervous. "Why would you say that?" I asked with a smile.

"The way you dress. Your body tone, you wear rather baggy clothes but she have much of a muscle tone. Your skin is rather tanned. I would say long hours in the sun," he profiled. He took a sip of coffee

I was a little taken aback but I just grinned instead. "You've been checking me out?" I coyly eyed him thus causing him to almost choke on coffee.

"I've just see you on monday, wednesday and sunday. You have been coming here for 2months and 2weeks. You always get lost in a gaze and well I find it interesting. I work in BAU in the FBI and its a sort of habit I get. I understand some people don't like to be profiled and-" he babbles.

"You work for the FBI?" I questioned in internal panic.

"Yes, we-we were the ones who worked on the High School Killer case," he shrugged.

I composed myself. "Um, well thanks for returning my book. I have to go and clean up some boxes," I stated wearily standing up.

Reid looked at me and I felt like I just kicked a puppy. He's a profiler- he can probably see I'm lying I cringed in my head. Then I thought of Dean and Sam. I couldn't risk this. I couldn't risk them.

"Bye!" I scurried of clutching the bible to my chest.  
**  
...NORMAL POV...**

"So Boy Wonder how was the date with you latin army chick?" asked Morgan.

"It wasn't a date, she kind of left rather abruptly after I profiled her," stated Reid uncomfortably.

"Boy your social skills are bad. You can't just profile her like that. She would think you're some stalker," stated Morgan.

"Did you find a name at least?" asked Emily curiously.

"Alec Singer, she owns an antique store called Angelus," stated Reid. This elicited Penelope to madly type on her laptop

"Alec Coulson's is 25 born on the 13th October in Virginia. Her parents and younger brother was killed in a fire when she was 8 years old and she was adopted by a Bobby Singer who lives in South Dakota who died in a hunting accident. Bullet through the head after the incident the girl changed her name to Singer and went MIA. Other interesting facts is that she dropped out of school when she was 16 and started doing odd jobs around the towns. She has a few deviances of breaking and entering, trespassing, credit card scandles and grave distortion," Gracia said tapping on her computers.

"Did you happen to tell her that you are from the FBI?" asked JJ.

"Um yes, that explains why she was so suspicious," remembered Reid.

"Grave distortion?" repeated Emily.

"Drugs perhaps, could make her act out and destroy graves," guessed Morgan.

"She reads the bible and her shop is called Angelus which I guess is latin for Angel. Wouldn't she be religious. Why would she take drugs?" questioned JJ.

"Perhaps she stopped with drugs and went onto religion," guessed Gracia.

"I'd like to meet her face to face. Let's go at lunch," suggested JJ to Reid.

"What?"

"Obviously she has something to hide if she is so paranoid of the FBI. I would like to profile her," stated JJ.

**The end of 2nd Chapter.  
What do you think of Reid and Alec meeting?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.**

Alec Singer looks like Lucy Hale.

(1)-wikipedia

Chapter:3  
  
"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau," she introduced herself to the brunette who waved an elderly lady with a kind smile. JJ had told Reid she wanted to profile Ms Singer and he should make his appearance 10minutes after she goes in.

"Hello, I'm Alec Singer, is there anything in particular you would like?" asked Alec.

Reid was right the girl was a complete contradiction. She didn't look like the delinquent type neither did she look religious type of person. She read the bible and her reports on her deviances say otherwise though.

"I'm just looking around," she stated busying herself near the window to look at the chest drawers that she was seriously considering of buying as she looked at it. She took note of salt by the window and a star shaped symbol by the door. 'Illumanati?' She thought to herself.

The door rang as Reid walked in awkwardly. His eyes looking at her nervously. Visibly JJ watched the girl's shoulders tense and expression of suspicion tinted her face.

"Hello, Spencer," the girl said in a casual tone.

"Alec- um," he looked physically ready to dash out the door.

"Hey, Spence. Is this the girl you have a crush on?" asked JJ as a plan formed in her mind.

"Wh-what?" He looked as he was going to turn red.

Alec seemed to eye them both. JJ turned to her casually. "Well, he was talking about this girl he has been watching for weeks and he didn't know how to approach her. Well when you left the book. The whole team said it was definitely some divine intervention giving him a chance," stated JJ matter of factly.

JJ confirmed that the girl had an attraction toward Reid when she blushed a little and her shoulders relaxed. Nervously looking everywhere besides her or Reid.

"Well, it's great I see him again because I was wondering if he would like to go for coffee with me," she stated composing herself. She seemed to confirm that this isn't some investigation about her.

"Oh, I have to go now Reid. I promised Emily to help her with some reports. Have a good lunch," said JJ going now.

"Um bye Jennifer. Come back when you can," waved Alec her gaze lingered on Reid.

"So how did you know where I worked? Did you investigate me?" asked Alec casually.

"I have an eidetic memory you said you worked at Angelus that day we talked," he stated. She stared at him for a minute and sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry about the other day. My dad always told me paranoia was common sense now and that saying has kept me alive for this long. I'm a private person Spencer so I was worried you had some case on me," she said matter of factly.

"Not unless you killed someone," he stated in a joking manner.

"Well nothing human I assure you," she said with a secretive smile that made his heart beat quicken.

"So um to contact um y-you," he began to stutter uncomfortably.

"Sure let's exchange numbers," she blushed slightly.

**Alec POV:**

That was intense, well at least its a little normal than other intense moments I've had.

"Hello Don!" I greeted the old man who waved at me. He had white messy hair and gruffy face. He smelled like Jack Daniels and sweat. He was usually a loner who owned the hardware store across the street. I liked him. He reminded me of the men I would meet on the road.

"Alec, I got the flame thrower you wanted," he said tossing it carelessly to me.

"Thanks, my friend took the other one. Don't think I'm getting it back," I stated.

"Would that friend be Ms Hastings?" He asked.

"Well, that old woman with a flame thrower would be crazy. I might not talk to many people besides you and Hastings but I have friends," I pouted.

"Alrighty, I will believe you when I see it," he answered.

I threw him some cash for the flame thrower. "Quit drinking and buy some roll on old man," I stated.

"Dress like a girl and get a boyfriend," he countered gruffly leaving the store. Maybe I should take his advice when I see Spencer again.

**...NORMAL POV...**

Reid looked at Alec walking into the Gestella Restaurant. It was rather fancy and he was uncertain after Morgan had sent the message inviting her to dinner at his favourite place.

He looked at his watch she was 14minutes and 45seconds late. Perhaps she did not want to have dinner with him. Was he too forward? Should he have gotten to know her better.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," apologised a rasping voice.

He looked up to see greenish brown eyes and Alec dressed in a black form fitting dress. The dress showed her figure as well as an intriguing pentagon tatoo on her arm. Her hair was up in a neat bun and she was a little shaky on the heels. Did she go out of the way for him? He continued to stare and she looked down uncomfortably.

"You look beautiful," he stared.

Her face tinted pink. "Thanks, well it is for you," she said tucking a stray stand of hair behind her ear.

"So what would you recommend?" She asked.

"What?" He asked

"Food," she simply said picking up the menu.

"Um right-" he stuttered.

...Hours later...

"So you're telling me you have an IQ of 187, you finished high school at 12 and you have PHDs in chemistry, engineering and mathematics and BAs in psychology and sociology and you're only 27!" I gasped taking a sip of beer.

"Well, um it helps when you can read 20,000 words per minute," he blushed.

"My question is not how but 'why' aren't you president?!" I said rather loudly that gained looks from a few occupants from the restaurant.

"I mean you're really smart so why are you with the FBI when you can go world domination," I stated. He looked at the floor rather uncomfortably.

"I've always been interested with studying criminal behaviour. The BAU conducts all types of research and I'm actually glad to be part of it."

"So, tell me about work," I stated.

"Its rather classified but we are not busy with a any cases at the moment. I'm sure Strauss will find something for us to do. Death rate had increased drastically over the years. Did you know the amount off deaths occurring has gone up 10times over the last 7years. It drastically increased all of a sudden," he stated.

"I know, people are just crazy," I stated.

"Well, humans are emotional," he agreed. He studied her tattoo on her shoulder.

"Pentagrams were used as an important religious symbol by the Babylonians and by the Pythagoreans in ancient Greece. Pentagrams are used today as a symbol of faith by many Neopagans, and may be found in jewelry incorporating the symbol. Several faiths also associate the pentagram with magic. A pentacle is a pentagram inscribed on a pendant or disc, sometimes this is depicted as a glyph with a circle around it, but this glyph is not in itself a pentacle(1), um sorry I sometimes babble off a lot," he recited. He looked at her. She seemed to actually listen to him.

"The pentagram was used in ancient times as a Christian symbol for the five senses. Medieval Christians believed that the "pentalpha" symbolizes the five wounds of Christ. The pentagram was believed to protect against demons(1)," she smiled at him.

"So do you believe in it? Magic, god and demons?" asked Reid. He watched, she seemed to be really thinking about her answer as if she didn't was unsure.

"Um I won't judge you on your opinions," he pointed out assuring her. She gave him an appreciated smile.

"I don't 'believe' in it. I know there are things out there which can not be explained unless one sees it for themselves," she stated.

"Have you seen it?" he asked.

"I've seen tons of things Spencer Reid, that's all I'm going to say. What about you?" she asked. Spencer did not miss a haunted look that passed across her face.

"No, I believe science explains everything," he stated.

She stared at him with a far away look and then looked at him as she wanted to say something but stopped. The evening followed with small chat where they talked about the BAU team and she talked about Miss Sofia Hastings and Mr Donavan Cage having the hots for each other. They stayed clear from questions of their childhood and family.

Spencer walked Alec to Angelus. "I had fun," she suddenly said as they made a stop.

Spencer turned to her unsure what to say. "We should do this again," she stated looking at him rather shyly that caused Spencer to seem rather nervous to ask her to go out with him.

"I'd like that too," he stated looking at his feet. Silence filled the air and he heard some keys jiggling.

"Thank you Spencer," she said turned to him and swiftly leaned close and pecked on his lips lightly.

He stared at her surprised and she stared at him studying his face. "Goodnight, I will call you tomorrow," he uttered softly leaving. Alec watched him and smiled to herself.

"Hello Normal," she sighed.

**What do you think of the date?  
Alec and Spencer?  
Are they cute?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.**

Alec Singer looks like Lucy Hale.

Chapter:4  
  
As Spencer Reid sat at his table in deep thought. He replayed last night and analysed it. Could she be interested in him. Should he send her a message.

His brief discussion had him quote something by Stephan King:

"Monsters are real. Ghosts are real, too. They live inside us and sometimes, they win."  
"What's wrong boy wonder?" asked Morgan looking at him.

"Thinking about Alec," he said absent mindedly.

"Oh, you had an interesting night?" grinned Morgan.

"Quiet, b-but not in that way you're assuming, just interesting conversations. She enjoys folk lores and has rather high case of paranoia which seemed to be rooted by her adopted father, Bobby Singer. She did mention him briefly last night when she apologised for the way she was acting. She mentioned she viewed paranoia as common sense," he evaluated.

"Extreme paranoia could lead to disorders. Reid you really know how to pick them," said Morgan.

JJ playfully tapped Morgan's shoulder.

**...**

Alec POV:  
  
"So Sam sent me an email to forward to you, its of this girl named Kate turned werewolf. They said to let her go unless she killed someone," I said on the phone.

"Good day mama-bobby to you too," said Garth using his 'gangster voice.'

"Garth if you call me that again, I will track down a witch to hex you," I growled.

"Ooh, someone is in a bad mood. Someone stole your cab?" He asked.

I bit my lip uncomfortably. Normally I'd just banter would him lightly. I didn't mean to sound annoyed. "I don't know its just when do Dean and Sam start to let them go. Yeah I understand once you watch the video you would feel bad for Kate and her friends on film and she should at least try but do you really want to try this out. I mean she's new at it and she could snap and ruin someone's life," I pointed out.

"Well girl, I haven't watched the video yet but supernatural deserve a chance. If Dean and Sam were to turn into a shifter or a vampire what would you do?" He asked.

"Well, when Dean turned for that small while he asked me to kill him," I said.

"Would you have done it?"

I paused and thought about it. I couldn't and I wouldn't of been able to kill him. It also made me realise that wasn't why I was angry. I mean Benny was a vampire and now he is one of the people who I could trust. Why the hell I'm upset.

"Anyway, Garth thanks I got a few jobs that where sent from Jerry. I also sent that. If you need anything. You know my number," I grinned.

"Take care homie!" He yelled as I heard a truck go by.

"Don't die home boy!" I hollered back.

When the hell was Spencer going to call. Do I call I mean the longest relationship I had lasted 2weeks and it was with a bouncer who I met on the job. I sighed. Okay, Alec Singer if Jo saw me now she would so laugh at me or call me a 'chick flick chick'.

My phone rang taking me out of my thoughts. Its Spencer!

"Hey, um I hope I'm not bothering you... I could call later if you are busy," he said rather uncomfortably.

"No, I'm free," I stated matter of factly.

"Well, there's this book store that also has a little cafe in it. It's called Rivers, named after the 1936 Jazz singer who died at his early 20s who died off- you could tell me to stop if you want too," he said. In actual fact I found Reid's rambling kind of cute so I took a page from Dean's pick up lines.

"Now why would I do that? I like the sound of your voice," I stated.

There was silence on the other end. "Are you being sarcastic?" He asked.

"Not at all. To tell the truth I like knowing about random things," I grinned.

"Ah, um yes. Well I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Rivers. They have a variety of latin books if you're interested."

"Sure!"

Did I say that to eagerly?.

"So I will pick you up around 4," he stated.

"Right, um well see you at 4," I stated. What am I? 16?

"Um yeah, bye," he abruptly put the phone down and I did the same. My cheeks were flaming and I couldn't stop smiling.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. "Hey Charlie, you took up hunting now?... No I haven't tried out that new game though I will check it out later... So what case are you up too? Dealing with a echoes? Well this is what you have to do-" I began.

**...CM+SPN...**

"So, Spencer have you travelled a lot?" I asked.

"Well, its required to when you work in the FBI, getting cases and records of people, even going to the crime scene has to be done. I've done cases in many different states," he stated.

"I mean as in vacation travelling," I stated bluntly.

He blushed. "Ah, um no. There isn't much time. I'm fortunate to be spending time with you now without being called in for a case or I'd be writing my thesis on Chemical intake," he stuttered.

"I'm glad my company means as much to you as to me. I'm actually looking for normalcy in my life," I stated.

"Being with an FBI agent who is hardly available, gone many days on cases and just leaves in the middle of date is not normal in society," he pointed out.

"Ah, you don't know my abnormal Spence, I mean the longest relationship I upholded is 3months." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Well, I've only been in two relationships. One was brief, with Lila Archer and then a 10 month relationship with Maeve Donavan which ended with her being killed by the suspect. I was too late. I'm far from normal Alec," he said bitterly and I just looked at him sadly.

I wouldn't be able to handle it if someone I knew which were mostly hunters or supernatural beings were killed by some insane human. I mean I've been trying to save humanity my whole life.

I understood that Spencer was re-evaluating his contact with him. He works in FBI which is rather dangerous and he may feel people may target him. I understood, I mean I thought about Lisa and Jessica. I could risk Spencer's life too. I bit the inside of my gum.

I'm entitled to happiness. I mean my parents had it at one point. I did not stop Dean or Sam from theirs.

**Reid POV:**

Spencer looked at her thoughtful expression as he stopped himself from the middle of lecture of partners who had died due to them being in the FBI, he even went on the statistics of all the sectors in the Beareu. They were standing in the back of the cafe leafing through books just through conversation and he accidentally told her about his past relationships.

He probably scared her off.

He started to apologize for this thoughtless words, but he only managed the word "I—", stopping when he felt the fingers of one of Alec's hands entwine themselves within his hair. He barely comprehended the fact that they were getting closer, unbearably closer, not until their lips were together.

He certainly made no attempt to pull away—though this may have been because he had no time to before she was doing just that, having only brushed her lips to his for a moment, leaving their foreheads together and their lips only inches apart. The closeness was near unbearable, but a bit of normalcy returned when she opened her eyes and gave a sly smirk—somehow, despite the fact that they were in a public area and gained a few curious glances, this actually seemed somehow appropriate.

"So what's the percentage of me and you doing this again, agent?"

Reid blinked in response. Rhetorical question…? It seemed possible, but his mind wasn't functioning quite at full capacity. After a long moment of staring back into her brown eyes that hung perhaps an inch away from his own, he decided to reply anyway.

"One hundred." And with that, rather powerless to resist this new, unfamiliar temptation to which he had rarely before been subjected, he pressed his lips back to hers.

**-kind of a short chapter. What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.**

Alec Singer looks like Lucy Hale.

AN: thanks about pointing those errors. I made those chapters before any reviews and haven't really looked at my reviews yet. Thank you for your support. Please continue reviewing so it gives me inspiration to continue

Chapter:5

"So you guys are legacies of the men in letters?" I asked thinking that the name was rather sexist and Charlie would comment on that.

"Well, you should come over to the bunker. This place is cool and there is a room for you here," stated Sam on the phone.

"Awesome," I grinned being part of a super secret organisation seemed cool.

"You're being like Dean, by the way I wanted to ask you about Benny," said Sam rather business-like on the phone. I was surprised Sam knew about him since knowing Dean, he would of kept that a secret.

"What about Benny?" I asked defensively.

"I don't know, maybe that he's a vampire and you and Dean are BBFs with him," replied Sam rather snarkily.

"Sam," I sighed running a hand through my hair knowing that I shouldn't of kept that from him.

"Alec, he's a vampire. I mean your parents were killed by them, shouldn't you-" he began.

"Your mum was killed by a demon yet you ran off doing what ever with Ruby. You have no say in this Samuel Winchester," I yelled. I then gasped realising what I said.

"I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't of brought up the past. It's just Purgatory messed me up. I did hate vampires but Benny is different. I had to swallow my pride when I teamed up with him. Dean did the same. Cas was all weird and guilty about what he did on earth. Dean and I were lost and Benny was someone we could count on... I'm sorry we didn't tell you. I mean we didn't know how you would react. You don't know Benny like how Dean and I do," I apologised.

Sam took a breath. "It's alright Al, I shouldn't of brought up your family... How are things on the semi-normal side?" he asked.

"Great, this is fun just offering advice to people who are hunters. Though I really wonder how Bobby handles the cocky ones," I said. I wanted to tell him about Spencer but remember Spencer is from the FBI.

"Speaking off cocky douches when last have you spoke to Dean?" asked Sam.

"Not since I bailed on you two after I came back from Purgatory. I'm sorry about that by the way," I apologised.

"It's alright Al you needed space. God knows how many times Dean and I ran off because everything was too much, you had a tough time with Bobby dy- well you know and then Purgatory. Just visit when you get the chance," he stated.

"I will, by the way how is Dean?" I asked.

"He has changed. I'm a little worried- he's more jumpy and paranoid and a lot angry."

"Try to talk to him. Purgatory was umm... I can't really talk about it."

"I do, but you know how Dean is."

Oh- I know.

"Anyway, Al I have some research to do, so I'm sorry I have to go now. Take care."

"Thanks Sam. Please you and Dean take care of yourselves."

I really wish I could tell you guys about Spencer.

**...**

"So kid, you and Alec are going out tonight?" asked Morgan as everyone was leaving.

"Alec is going to show me a few of the merchandise-" he began but Morgan stopped him.

"Oh you guys taking the next step- details!"

"No! Not like that, merchandise as in the antiques from Angelus," he hastily leaving through the escalator.

"Kid, you should introduce us to her. We haven't even talked to her well besides JJ," he said.

"I don't know, but I will ask her," he stated. He thought of her paranoia. If they did meet up with her team she might assume they are doing some sort of investigation on her. For what? was the question in his mind.

**...  
**  
Spencer Reid walked into the shop Angelus that afternoon after work. He was always curious of the names written on the wall. Two of them were angel names. 'Castiel' the angel of watcher and 'Gabriel' the arc angel'. He always pondered about the names on the wall but did not ask. One of the names was her step-father's Bobby.

He felt that if she did not expect him to talk about his family he shouldn't expect that of her though the curiosity always killed him.

'John, Ash, Ellen, Jo, Rufus, Adam, Castiel Gabriel, Sam, Dean, Benny, Charlie, Pamela, Garth, Kevin, Balthazar, Bobby,'

They were names of people, the only name he knew of was Bobby and that was because it was the name of her step father. All the other names seemed significant to her but he had never heard her say anything about them. He wanted to know. He wanted to know more about her. The question was whether she would let him in.

"Spence," her voice brought him away from his thoughts. He smiled down at her as she looked at him curiously.

"I'm looking at your wall. Are those the names on the wall, are they your friends?" He asked curiously.

She gazed at the wall her face mixed with warmth, sadness and nostalgia.

"Yes- well more than that," was her short answer and she looked away. "Um, I have this book my dad had, its quiet interesting. Its about myth and ancient law. The book is dated to the 14th century," she changed the subject. He wanted to ask about the wall but her discovery of this book seemed interesting.

Spencer followed her to her desk located in the back of the room. A book was in the middle. He reached out for it but she stopped him handing him some gloves. "The pages are made with human skin," she said and he just stared incredulously at it.

"How did you get it?" he asked in awe

"My dad had a lot of connections," she shrugged. He awed at it flipping through the ancient pages in disbelief. These types of books are usually found in a museum behind a glass case.

"There is a page missing." He noted looking at the almost invisible dent of tearing.

"Wow, you're good," she congratulated and pulled out a copy."Some guy pulled it out thankfully my paranoid dad makes numerous copies of these things," she laughed.

"This latin is abstract," he noted reading it.

"It's lore on purgatory," she informed him.

"More on supernatural, I really don't believe in these fables. I mean the sun is usually the symbol of these people's god. Science has discovered that it's basically a hot ball of gas. I always believe that ghosts are within people usually their consciousness playingg tricks with the impulses within your brain," he stated.

"I think the sun being a symbol for god is accurate. I mean if you get too close you are going to get burnt," she said looking at him. "Ghosts, demons, angels, vampires, werewolves and monsters- all science has been doing is proving to people that these don't exist. Has science tried to prove that they do?" She asked.

Spencer knew this was the sign as their usual debates. The known vs the unknown, reality vs fantasy, science vs myth.

He didn't want to talk in circles today. He just wanted to know her. No more talking about myth or debating on the world. He took her hand and walked her to brown sofa near her window.

"My father is William Reid, he left when I was 10 years old. I was often disappointed and assumed that he left because of my mother's health was bad but I tracked him down 11years later and discovered he was ashamed about what happened. Diana is my mother and is in Bennigton Sanatoriam in Las Vegas.- she is a paranoid schizophrenic who use to be a 15th century english literature professor. I saw my dad burning her clothes and assumed he was involved in the murder of my neighbour but my mother had witnessed it and in order to protect her he did what he did. Her health was deteriorating. I often feel guilty that I shouldn't leave her alone but I didn't know what to do," he rambles.

He then stares her in the eyes waiting for her response. I then visioned that he'll just see me as crazy or demand the whereabouts of Dean and Sam.

"Spencer- um I," I began. I looked at the floor. I could lie... Or say half the truth...that's not fair to him.

"Spencer, I don't know what to tell you really... All I know is that I really like you and well I'm don't know if I'm ready to tell you everything about me," I explained. I wanted to tell him everything. He should know everything about me.

"You don't trust me," he murmured looking like a kicked puppy. "Alec, I have to work on my thesis," he said standing up abruptly.

"Wait Spencer-" I pulled on his sleeve as he got ready to leave.

"Alec, I know you want to tell me and you are afraid to trust me. You always start to say something then suddenly change the topic to 'the Bermuda triangle' or 'how Zombies don't eat brains but flesh'. You have done it numerous times and those times I didn't look to bothered by it because I wasn't ready to tell you everything about my past but now I have and I was hoping that you would trust me a bit to tell me something about yourself. I mean I know you've done illegal deviances as read on your record but that's the past," he explained.

I felt guilty, he had poured himself to me. He was guilty about leaving his mother in that home.

"I need some space Alec," he retracted his arm from mine. I watched him walk away. With a dull ache in my chest, I watched him close the door without turning back.

Did he break up with me?

...SPN...CM...

"So the unsub is targeting children around the ages of 5-8 that have long blond hair."

"This probably is something personal. Perhaps the unsub had someone was related to someone or knew a child at that age," JJ suggested.

"Children were killed the same way, puncture wood on their wrist and the large amount of rat poison in their system can suggest that the unsub is delusional or is rein acting a death of someone close," suggested Emily.

"What do you think Reid?" asked Hotch.

Reid stared at the wall his write had twirling a pen in his hand. "Reid!?" called Morgan firmly and the kid dropped the pen and spluttered embarrassed with the eyes on him.

"Are you okay doc?" asked Morgan looking at him concerned.

"Ah, yes... Sorry I had a lot on my mind," he stated.

**...**

Rossi stopped Reid on the way before they headed to the jet. "Reid, what's wrong kid? You're not always distracted during a case and you've been like this whole week" asked Rossi concerned.

"Sorry, I was just in thought it won't happen again," he said walking around Rossi but was stopped from leaving with Rossi's firm hand.

"Reid, we talked about this. Don't bottle it in, if you're troubled talk to someone. It doesn't have to be me but it's best for you to speak out then bottle it up," stated the elderly man.

Spencer looked uncomfortable. He had lost some sleep with the way he behaved with Alec. He hadn't talked to her in a week and he felt guilty.

"I had a fight with Alec because she didn't trust me. I haven't called her in a week," he confided.

"Why doesn't she trust you?" asked Rossi. He had heard that the doctor was seeing someone but he decided to not inquire it without being certain since Maeve's death took a hard toll on the doctor.

"I have a feeling because I work for the FBI. I mean when I first met her, she looked rather uncomfortable about the whole thing," he stated.

"Is she doing anything illegal or has she done something illegal?"

"She had done a few things in her past like breaking and entering, trespassing, credit card scandals and grave distortion."

"Wow, grave distortion? Was she on any substances?" asked Rossi flabbergasted that Reid would go for a girl like that.

"I haven't really asked her because I didn't want to tell me herself."

"Look kid, the girl seems to be really something from what I'm hearing. Ignoring her for a week isn't a good move if you still want to be with her. You've only known her for what-" began Rossi.

"I've known her for 5months 2weeks and 3days though we have been going out for 3months and 2weeks," confided Spencer while Rossi looked at him oddly.

"3months and 2weeks- give the girl sometime," advised Rossi.

Spencer nodded and they both made their way to the jet. He liked Alec and he realised that he was being irrational. He was ready to trust her though it didn't mean that she was suddenly ready too.

...SPN...CM...

Meanwhile Alec sat at the register listening to Miss Hastings go on about a woman who let fell on her at her art galas. My mind was on Spencer. He hasn't called for a week. I mean did he brake up with me or something?

"So, then Donavon came in and saved the day-" she continued to ramble.

"Donavon? As in Donavon Cage? As in the owner of Don's hardware store across the street. Since when are you two dating?" I stared at her incredulously briefly forgetting my turmoil.

"Donavon and I aren't dating honey. We just happened to bump into each other at the gala," she smiled.

Yeah right...

Donavon Cage at an art gallery... I can't wait to tease him about it.

I watched her leave later after inviting me to her new opening of the 'pride' painting by Louis Fielding.

I heard a familar sound of fluttering looked up and saw the familiar blue puppy dog eyes and trench coat wearing angel and I just stared flabbergasted.

"Hello Alec," he said in that same gruff voice.

"Cristo," I murmured approaching him.

"I'm not a demon," he said tilting his head oddly at me. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh my god! Cas!" I cried hugging him. He awkwardly put his arms around me.

"I was missed?" He seemed confused. I pulled back and glared at him angrily. I thumped him in the back off his head.

"Of coarse ya idjit, you're family!" I declared.

He gave me that awkward look and smiled at me as if I told him he won a car but didn't believe me. My gaze wandered behind him and I saw Spencer.

**...**

5minutes before...

Spencer had decided to see Alec before he went home. Inside, he saw her hugging a man who was around his late or mid 30s. He wore a slightly dirty trench coat, had dark hair and was rather untidy looking.

Alec converses with him emotions of relief, happiness to anger then fondness. Her gaze then hits me.

I suddenly feel rather nervous. What if Alec moved on? Perhaps this man is her new boyfriend. Normally I'd walk away but I couldn't help but walk into the shop.

"S-spencer," said Alec rather hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy-" he suddenly felt it was a bad idea to here.

"No." She cut him off.

"I'm glad you came by really. Um-" she began as her gaze travelled to her blue-eyed friend who had his head cocked sidewards studying the doctor as he was an abstract painting.

"This is Castiel or Cas- we like to call him- he's my not-blood related family member. Castiel this is- my -um boyfriend Dr. Spencer Reid," she seemed hesitant of their relationship.

Spencer held out his hand to shake Cas's but Cas just stared at it as if wondering what to do. Spencer awkwardly pulled his hand back. "N-nice to meet you?" said Spencer uncertain of what Alec's 'family member' thought of him.

"You are a doctor, so you studied in the medical field. That's rather big accomplishment according to the human society," the dark haired man said and Spencer saw Alec comically slap the palm of her hand at her face.

"Did I phrase something incorrectly?" asked the blue eyed man as if he was something from another planet entirely.

"Cas, can you 'walk' to my desk and stand there for a while so I can speak with Spencer privately," stated Alec.

"No matter the distance Alec, I would still here you. My auditory functions are much higher than a regular human."

"Just go!"

Spencer looked at Alec nervously. "Sorry about that, Cas is odd. Anyway, I haven't seen him in a while and he came over today-" she rambles.

He cuts Alec off by grabbing her waist and pressing his lips firmly to hers. He pulls away after a few seconds, looking her in the eye.

"If that's your way of saying 'shut up,' I'm not offended," she mumbled and he chuckled at her hiding herr face awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about before, spend time with your family. I'll call you later," he said. Alec nodded and watched him leave.

**Alec POV:  
**  
I smiled happily. 'I'm being like a 16 year old horny teenager' my inner voice belittled me.

"So are you and Dr Spencer Reid bound by matrimony?" asked Cas.

Well, Spencer- you are going to have to wait to call me because I'm going to have to explain the 20th century to the angel of the lord too.

**(What do you people think?)  
(I want to bring back an angel... Should it be Balthazar or Gabriel?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.**

Thank you for your reviews. And yes I know their relationship is fast paced but I didn't want to write all that long winded stuff where they get to know each other. I wanted to focus on how hard it is to keep the secrete of the Supernatural. Alec doesn't want to let Spencer know about it because she fears that he could get hurt. It's hard to keep the secret. I mean being a hunter and her past is part of her and though she has this relationship with Spencer and it's passionate- its missing a spark of intimacy.

Alec Singer looks like Lucy Hale.

Chapter:6

It was a few days since she had seen Castiel. He had gone hunting with Dean which I thought was adorable. I saw the door open and Spencer walk in, I walked toward him noticing him look upset.

He quickly pulled Alec toward him capturing her lips in his. He swept her up into his arms, and quickly closed the door. He took me by surprise but after only a second I gave into him and let him push me against the wall. My arms ended up back around his neck and one of his hands slowly made its way through my hair. They were breathless as they broke apart from his heated greeting.

"Well, hello to you too," she murmured as she leaned into his embrace. "Long day at the office?"

"You have no idea," he chuckled. He kissed my forehead briefly. I reached for the 'closed' sign and put it on the door

"We have time," I smiled coyly at him.

**...CM...SPN...**

After Spencer told me about this man who killed mothers in the same home he put his mother at. I suddenly understood why he needed to comfort. We were sitting at the back of the shop drinking coffee. My leg on Spencer's lap as he rubbed circles on my carves.

For some reason I wanted to tell him about Ellen. "You know, well my mom isn't alive. For some reason it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would-" I began.

"You have a brother two years younger than you, so your parents developing you during you pre-school development was rather difficult since they had to take care of their newborn and before that your mother's pregnancy had-" he began but I put my finger on his lip.

"Don't profile me, anyway- my mother growing up was Ellen," I began pointing at the wall ahead. He shut up and listened.

"Her, daughter was Joanna but we called her Jo for short. Jo was like a sister to me... There was this one time the two of us wanted to take a road trip to seattle to make it for the Bon Jovi concert. Ellen and Bobby made a parental front wall saying 'no' in fear we would be jumped by someone in the crowd. So Jo and I sneaked out and hot wired a car. We only made it like off the driveway when we lost gas and Bobby and Ellen came investigate the sounds of a dying engine... Jo and I were grounded for weeks," I recalled a normal memory in my head.

He laughed at that. "Where did you learn how to hot wire a car?" He asked curiously.

"My dad- Bobby. We stayed by a junk yard. Both Ellen and Bobby were so paranoid that we would rarely spend time anywhere other than school. So Jo and I begged Ellen to show us."

"She really showed you how to hot wire a car?" He seemed surprised. I raised an eyebrow at his disbelief. "I mean it's rather delinquent skill to teach two teenage girls, so have you stolen a car?" he asked.

"Well, I'm being truthful so 'yes' though I was too young to be trailed." Well I only got caught one time when I was 16 and the car got totalled when I was on a hunt with Jo. As I got older, I was more careful.

"Is that a confession. Some time in a jail cell will do you good," he grinned playfully.

"Come on Spencer, haven't you done something against the criminal justice system?"

"No."

"Really, you can't think of anything?"

"Yes, I have an epileptic memory- remember so I wouldn't forget something like that."

"Gosh, this is new- I'm dating a law abiding citizen," I laughed thinking back to my short relationships, I had with guys who were bouncers or previous drug dealers. I knew that even the girls Sam ad Dean had been with weren't all princesses.

"Well, we're go the same boat. I'm dating a former Juvenile."

"How about-" I began but was stopped when I hear Spencer's phone. He pulled it out swiftly.

"Gracia... Okay, I'll be right there."

"You're going," I sighed knowing that this was rather common occurrence but really annoying since we were having a moment.

"I'm needed."

"You just came back from being needed," I whine as I wrap my arms around him. He kissed the top of my temple. "I need you too." I was utterly bored without having Spencer around. I don't have hunting anymore and I'm feeling effects of it now.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you after the case," he told her. I sigh as I watch him leave.

**...CM+SPN...**

"So the first victim is 17 year old, Britney Crawford. She's a 6'1 in height. Natural blond, baby blue eyed cheerleader who went missing a 2 days ago."

"Then we have Teagan Bolton who is 22years old. She's around 6'2 in height. Auburn hair, grey eyes and part of the College track team and she went missing around the same time as Britney."

"Yesterday, Aiden Sanders who is 16 years old. Height arounnd 5'2. Red haired with hazel eyes went missing after school yesterday." reported Gracia.

"All these victims vary in looks yet are quiet attractive," noted Emily looking at the photos of the victims.

"Hmm, Gracia what did Aiden Sanders do in her schooling?" asked Reid.

"She didn't do much, according to report gotten from her parents, Aiden was an outcast. On her own all the time, the teachers have been finding it difficult to coax her in interacting with her peers," said Gracia.

"Does that mean something Reid?" asked Hotch when the agent went silent.

"Well, the unsub is definitely choosing his victims by the clicks they are from. For instance Britney Crawford is a cheerleader the top of the highschool food chain. Teagen Bolton is a sort of jock and Aiden Sanders is an outcast. If the unsub is targeting people from clicks then his next victims will be a black haired and brunette and either be excelling in academics and the other would be a delinquent of sorts."

"The times on the first two girls who were abducted suggests that there is more than one unsub," said Morgan.

"So the unsubs are banding together. Perhaps these girls look like a woman in their lives that affected them negatively."

"There could be a possibility that the unsub had made contact with the victims before hand. Morgan and Spencer- you two check on Aiden Sanders family and friends. Emily and Rossi, you two have Britney Crawford. JJ and I will head to Teagan Bolton's campus," ordered Hotch.

Meanwhile at this exact moment Alec Singer had walked out of the bookshop Rivers and was grabbed by two men. She immediately struggled but it was too late when a rag of chloroform was pushed against her face. She dropped her bag as her body immediately slumped and was pulled into a blue van.

In a distance an old lady by the window had watched the scene and immediately reported a kidnapping.

**Alec POV:  
**  
"Dean!" I yelled as I ran through the forest. We had separated when the Leviathan attacked. I had lost myself in the time I was in Purgatory. I rarely slept and looked at everything as if my enemy.

"Alec?" Came a gruff voice.

I gazed at Dean looking at me up down and noted he had a friend with him. I instantly became suspicious.

"Who the hell are ya?!"

"Alec, it's me Dean... This guy here is Benny... He knows a way out of Purgatory," he told her.

"Human?" I asked him curiously.

"Nah Vamp," he said showing his fangs before Dean could stop him.

"You getting help from a blood sucker?! Dean I thought you learnt your lesson from trusting these things! Did you forget that Ruby double crossed us twice!? Or that we can't even trust old hunting buddies when they shot you in the head with a shot gun?!" I demand.

"Alec shut the hell up, I know what I'm doing. You don't have to trust Benny just have faith in me," he told me.

"Havin' a talk 'ere isn't a good idea now," said Benny looking around.

"We have to keep moving now Alec, let's go."  
I felt myself being pulled from consciousness. Its been a while since I had those dreams...

I opened my eyes to find myself in a cage. I stood up now as I was more alerted. I looked to see three other girls in the cages. A blonde, auburn haired and a red haired.

Okay since I'm a Singer, I came up with a few explanations for this.

1. We are being used in some demonic/witchy/supernatural sacrifice.  
2. Crowley is being bitchy  
3. Pagan god/Leviathan likes girl for Supper

"Hey!" I called to the girls to the cages infront of us. They looked up, I noticed that the red haired just kept her head down.

"Do you guys know why we were taken?" I asked.

"I don't, these guys are just sickos," said the blonde.

"I'm Alec Singer, who are you guys?" I asked casually trying to make the atmosphere calm.

"Britney Crawford, I thought they wanted us for money well that was until I saw Sanders," she looked distastefully at red.

"Don't start, anyway I'm Teagen Bolton," said the tall female on my right side of the cage.

I looked at the cage with the younger red head who looked around 15 years old. "What's your name red?" I asked.

"Aiden Sanders."

A door slammed open, both girls jumped and slid to the back of the cages. I looked to see a dark haired girl being dragged in. She was dressed in dark clothes and had tattoos on her arms.

"Cristo." I mumbled but the men's eyes were normal.

Was I kidnapped by humans?!  
**...CM±SPN...**

"So neither, of the girls came into contact with the unsubs. So basically they decide to kidnap the girl on sight. So something triggers this."

"In groups there is often someone who plays the dominate leadership role. Perhaps the other members of the group is quenched the desires of one man."

"Guys!" said Gracia walking in.

"Melissa Tate, dark haired, height 5'8. Age: 21. Works at a beauty parlour in 5th Avenue had not been reported to work. According to her sister, it is quiet unlike her since she's been trying to pay up her debts and is working overtime this whole week."

She paused looking at the report. "Alec Singer." she began.

Spencer's eyes widened as he stood up. "Was seen by Miss Martin across the street leaving Rivers bookshop slash coffee house when she was abducted by two men- we'll find her Spencer."

Reid felt something pull in his chest and he was getting a migraine. It was the same feeling he had when Maeve was taken. He stood up and walked out the room without saying anything to anyone.

**What do you think of this chapter? **


End file.
